A transmitting communication device, for example, a mobile transmitter, may have multiple antenna elements that may be used to transmit signals to communicate information. In some multiple antenna transmitters, only one of the antenna elements or antennas may transmit a signal at any one time, for example, using a switching unit to direct a signal to one antenna or to another antenna. A receiver, for example, a base station, may provide the mobile transmitter with feedback regarding which antenna provides better transmission.
An example of antenna selection transmit diversity as is known may be found in “Closed Loop-Based Antenna Switching Transmit Diversity in E-UTRA Uplink,” dated November 2006. That paper describes the E-UTRA, in which the user equipment (UE) has the capability for two-branch antenna diversity reception, and the use of antenna switching transmit diversity. In the context of known solutions such as the one described therein, only one antenna transmits at any one time, and the antenna selection method is used to select only one antenna for the transmission. See also “Adaptation between Closed-loop and Open-loop Switching Transmit Diversities for UL MIMO,” February 2007.